


All is fair in Love and War

by ayenarc



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have no idea, Military, Reader Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, can you tell this is my first work, i just feel incredibly inspired, im not sure if im accurate in writing, oneshots, sighs indefinitely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayenarc/pseuds/ayenarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots about the Atlas world, possibly before all that shit happened. The backstory of (y/n) may change, so I'll put it in the notes. Inspired by lots of amazing writers on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogersBz14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogersBz14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438770) by [RogersBz14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogersBz14/pseuds/RogersBz14). 



> So hey! I felt like writing :D this is basically a collection of oneshots mostly centered on Gideon/Reader. I absolutely LOVED the campaign which is insane because I've never felt so attached to a video game. The characters are amazing and hopefully i can capture their personas properly. Enjoy! (Hopefully it doesn't suck too much)
> 
> In this oneshot, you are part of the squad (Gideon, Mitchell, Ilona, Joker) and it's pre-relationship, but you've been there a while.

Gideon was on his way back to his room when he heard a rustling inside. He frowned and quieted his footsteps, peeking into the room. His eyebrows raised at the sight. You were in his room, in front of the mirror, wearing his beanie on your head. He smirked for a moment, watching you fiddle with the hat, putting it over your eyes, pushing it all the way back, and pulling it off, frustrated at your messy hair. Gideon made sure only annoyance was on his face and he coughed, standing just at the door. You jump and hide the beanie behind your back, patting down your hair. You stand at attention. You chuckle nervously, grinning sheepishly.

"Captain." You cough out, your hand still behind your back.

"I'd tell you to be at ease, (y/n), but what the hell are you doing in my room?" Gideon calmly stated, amusement dancing in his eyes. He kept his face emotionless, however. You run your fingers through your hair.

"Um, I was, I was looking for you! Yeah, I, uh, needed to tell you something." You blurt out, a slight blush on your cheeks. He looked around his room, then back at you, raising a brow.

"So you waited. In my room." Your blush intensifies and make an unsure nod, biting your lip. He tries to ignore your lips and enters, pulling a chair over and sitting down.

"What's behind your back, then?" He drawls out in his low relaxed voice. You fiddle with the hat secretly and inch your way towards the door. By now, a small smirk in on his face.

"Nothing." He rolls his eyes and gestures for you to sit down. You sigh defeatedly and obey, knowing he had seen through your lies. His smirk widens when you toss the hat to him, and he catches it with ease.

"You know, lying to your captain wasn't the best idea." He plays with the hat, enjoying your embarrassment. Your blush, if possible, spread further and you begin to ramble.

"I went here looking for you because I needed a target practice buddy but Ilona and Joker refused but you weren't here and I saw your beanie on the table and I don't know. I just wanted to try it on. I wasn't here for very long, I promise." When you were done, you hid your face behind your hands and groaned when he let out a loose chuckle. He gets up and walks toward you, patting your shoulder.

"And here I thought you were a booty call." You swat his hands away with a whine as he lets out a laugh. He calms down and keeps a small grin on his face. He gestures for you to stand up.

"Still up for some target practice?" He says. You rub your warm cheeks with a pout but nod anyways, following him out the door. Eventually, when your blush was beginning to disappear, Gideon handed you the beanie. You look confusedly at him but he just smiles and goes down the stairs, you on his heels.

"Looks better on you anyway." And there's the blush.


	2. The Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos! Hopefully this will be more worth your time...
> 
> Warning: a bit of sexual content near the end.
> 
> In this oneshot, you have been with the squad for a while and is in a relationship with gideon. Or, you know, just friends with benefits, whatever you want. Mitchell has just gotten his arm and is getting used to it.

You were on the way to the gym with Ilona; both of you needed to let out some steam. You got out of the dressing room with booty shorts and a sports bra underneath a loose white shirt. You walked into the gym and slowed down. Mitchell and Gideon were currently on a mat, circling each other. Quite shirtless. Neither acknowledged the two of you, and instead they charged at each other. You smirk as Gideon flips Mitchell over, and you hear the frustrated groans.

"Come on, you're supposed to flip me!" The brit reprimanded, offering a hand. Mitchell stays silent, hiding a wince while he stood up. Gideon shoves his shoulder lightly and poked his forehead.

"Use your reflexes, you git. You've done this plenty times."

"Not with a prosthetic arm." Mitchell murmurs, and you frown sympathetically. Poor guy. The thought vanishes and your heartbeat accelerates when they go again. Their muscles are very much visible, but you were only focused on a certain British male. The tattoo on his neck seems to move like a flag, and his arms bulge out so much it's ridiculous. His very well defined abdomen clenched, the 6-pack showing his hard work. Mitchell finally manages to grab his arm, proceeding to get a proper hold and flips Gideon over. He landed with a thud, but he wasn't even fazed. His sweatpants hang dangerously low on his exposed hipbone and you blush, your head thinking in every direction. You'd think after years of being surrounded by ripped guys you were used to it, but no, of course you still blush.

"Not bad," he grunts out, accepting Mitchell's extended arm. Ilona calls your name and your head snaps to her. She's already stretching at a mat parallel to the boys. She smirks, knowing exactly what you were thinking about. The pair turn to her and nod their hello's, walking over to their respective water bottles. You shake your head and march over to Ilona, drinking from your water before placing it on the ground.

"Nice to see you finally doing something instead of lazing around," Gideon teases, taking a swig. His sweatpants are still hanging loose and his happy trail disappears underneath the cloth. You roll your eyes, trying to hide how affected you were by him.

"I wasn't lazing, I was doing this thing called, 'decrypting.' Maybe you've heard of it," you sass back, chuckling. He shrugs, rubbing a towel on the back of his neck.

"Course you were. You're one of the best, after all." You smile at him, silently thanking him for the compliment. (If you have long hair) You pull out a hair tie from your wrist and begin to fix your hair.

"How long have you and the rookie been here?" You ask curiously. He glances at the digital clock above your head.

"Couple hours or so. He's still in physical therapy, so the doctors suggested some practice." You nod and go towards the center of the mat, stretching before you punch the shit out of a bag. You close your eyes and lift your arms to the side, doing torso twists. After a few more different stretches, you spread your legs, doing a full split without a problem. Yes, you were more flexible than most. It was one of the few things you were proud of as you bend to your left touching your toes. You stay in that position for a good time before switching. Your eyes pop open when Ilona coughs. You look at her confusedly before she discreetly glances to your right.

"Someone is enjoying the view," she mutters with her Russian accent, chuckling at someone to your side. You go upright and look over. Mitchell was just tampering with his arm but Gideon, he was sweeping his steely blue-grey eyes over your body. You redden and squirm under his heavy gaze.

"You have no shame you know that?" You blurt out, continuing your stretches. You peek at him, only to find him staring back at your (e/c) eyes. He smirks and heads over to the weights, passing you on the way. He leans in towards your ear and murmurs with his low voice.

"You're looking good." He proceeds to leave a kiss on your neck, the scruff of his beard rubbing on your shoulder. A pleasant shiver crawls down your spine and you know he's smirking, that bastard. You glare at his retreating (and very distracting) back and finish up stretching, striding over to the punching bag. You sip your water and place it down, glancing over at Gideon. He's on the salmon ladder, and you cross your arms, impressed at the rate he's doing. He jumps down and grins at you, gesturing to the ladder and bowing slightly.

"After you, milady," he says, exaggerating his British accent. You punch his shoulder and grab the rod, spinning it for a moment before hopping on, scaling to the top heights with minimal difficulties. Just to prove your point (or to tease him), you make sure your grip was firm before lifting your legs straight up. You make a quick split before straightening again, jumping down with the agility of a cat. You fake a yawn and shove the rod into his arms, going on your tiptoes.

"Still better," you purr, kissing his cheek and strutting to the punching bags, making sure to sway your hips. You bend over, accenting your bottom, and pick up some fingerless gloves. You feel his stare on you and hear a muttered 'fuck me', causing you to grin triumphantly. You put them on and flex your fingers, doing a light punch on the red bag. You take your stance and begin a tedious cycle of left, left, right, right, left, right. Sometimes you bounced around or flicked your wrists. Eventually, the shirt was bothering you and you grunt, swiftly pulling it off. You grab a towel and quickly wipe some sweat before starting again. An electric fizzing sound was heard and you strain your ears while still punching.

"Arm glitching out again?" Ilona called out.  
"Yeah." Footsteps. The sound of water swishing.  
"Come on, I'll take you to the technicians." More footsteps. The sound of the automatic door opening and closing. Then only your punches were heard. You stop and grab the punching bag, stilling it. Before you can go back to your stance, calloused hands grab your hips and pull you back into a body, making you gasp. Before you can elbow the attacker, you feel a familiar pair of lips grazing your ear.

"Now that we're alone..." A husky British voice growls out and your heart stutters. A hand disconnects from your hip and calloused fingers brush your arm before spinning you around and slamming you (as lightly as possible) into the wall. You're greeted by Gideon's darkened eyes and you automatically wrap your arms around his neck. You bite your lip to hold in a moan when you realize he was still quite shirtless. He leaves a trail of butterfly kisses on your collarbone leading up your neck and you arch your back, pushing you into him, making him let out a quick 'fuck.' He literally growls, which only makes you feel warmer, and shoves his lips on yours oh-so dominantly. He pulls away away a bit and moves his mouth near your ear.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops i used the most cliche phrase.  
> No ragrets.  
> Do you want me to continue it? I mean obviously they have to go somewhere else. I dont want them to do the dirty in the fucking gym are you serious xD
> 
> I, for one, thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Next time I'll actually try to add joker. I mean, i dont really know enough about him ya know? Anyways, thank you for reading! Any feedback, whether its criticism, suggestions, or praise, is greatly appreciated!


	3. The Late nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I'll write as much cod fics as I want.
> 
> *cough* anyways enjoy this little fluff ball of feels.
> 
> Backstory: Pre-relationship, but I guess you two are just avoiding your feelings for each other :3 You've been with the squad a while and mitchell is there. This is after Lagos. (Remember gideon said drinks on me tonight yeah) Plus youre the best at gathering and decrypting and filing intel. And youre really cuddly mkay you adorable thing.

You were walking to the lounge, determined to have one more snack before going to bed. You walk in and see one lone stranger sat at the computer. You frown, walking over with loud footsteps to alert the person.

"Gideon?" You say, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He lets out a grunt and glances over at you before going back to the monitor.

"(Y/n)." He says gruffly, fingers nearly smashing the digital keyboard. You pull a chair over and sit down, tilting your head to the side. He looks pissed, to say the least.

"I thought you had plans with Mitchell and Joker?" You ask softly, not wanting to frustrate him more. He sighs and the tapping clearly softens.

"I did, but Irons wanted me to look at some intel. It's nothing new, but I can't disobey a direct order." You grab a pencil and twirl it in your hands. An idea struck you and you look away from the codes to the side of his face.

"I'll do it for you." He stops typing and peers at you incredulously. He gestures a hand to the screen.

"It's a lot of work, and I don't want to burden you-"

"It's fine, I have nothing better to do anyway," you smile, pushing him lightly. "Besides, I'm so much better at handling intel than you." He shoots a small smirk at you.

"Now I'm tempted to stay." You giggle a little bit and literally shove him off, taking his place at the computer. He playfully scowls at you and straightens his clothes.

"That was rude."

"Just get me some coffee and then go," you exclaim, making exaggerated shooing gestures. He raises his arms and goes to the small kitchen. You hum a tune and organize the files just the way you liked it, the beeps strangely comforting. This was your area. He strides back to you with a nice warm cup of coffee.

"Here," he grunts, placing the mug down carefully. You grin and take a sip, before pulling away and sticking out your tongue. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Still hot." You glare at him and open your mouth to sass him before closing it. Of course it was hot; he'd just made it. You settled for poking your tongue out at him and, once again, shoving him.

"Thanks, now go have fun!" You cheer, and he rolls his eyes, hiding a smile.

"Your loss!" He yells over his shoulder before disappearing from your sight. You chuckle and plug in your headphones, playing your favorite songs and singing along with no regard. If anyone was annoyed at your singing, they can take that and shove it up their ass. Time passes and your eyelids start drooping. You take a deep breath and get up, pulling off your headphones and stretch.

"What are you doing up?" A Russian voice says. You smile and yawn.

"Hey, Ilona, just working." She peeks at the computer before making her own coffee. She turns to you as the coffee maker whirs.

"You realize it is past midnight, yes?" She drawls out, turning back and pouring the coffee into her cup. You frown and check the time.

"Oh." You say, blinking at the numbers that clearly said 00:57. You rub your eyes but the tiredness had faded away. You were completely awake, and frankly, quite hyper. You grin and bounce around a little bit.

"Oops, I should've gone to sleep hours ago," you start giggling and you're unable to stop. She chuckles at your antics before patting your back and shouting goodnight. You try and say it back but you only burst out into more chortles. Why that was so hilarious to you was weird, but eventually you sober up with a sigh and a stupid smile and go back to work. 'Only a few more to go.'

There was more than a few.  
Your eyes were so heavy but you slapped yourself, trying to stay awake. The numbers to your left said 1:49 and you let out a long groan.

"(Y/N)?" An deep accented voice spoke, clearly surprised you were still there. You suppress a yawn and smile deliriously at the direction of the Brit.

"Heeeeyyy, Gideon!" You chortle a little bit before saving all your hard work and get up, tripping over your own foot. Strong hands support you, preventing you from collapsing, and you hug the body.

"Thanks," you murmur, placing your head sideways to hear his heart. It seemed to be having a debate of whether or not to start beating faster or maintaining the previous speed. You poke his stomach.

"Did you have fun?" You whisper, yawning once more. He moves your hair from your face and smiles softly.

"It was okay, the boys were annoying as ever." That made you snort a laugh. He rubs circles on your back.

"Do you want me to carry you to your room?" Gideon murmurs as softly as his rough voice would allow. You nod and he bends over slightly, placing his hands on your bottom. By now, you're so tired that you don't even blush; you simply jump up and he holds you to him. You sigh contentedly and hug his sturdy frame. He runs his fingers through your hair and you snuggle into him, jostling up slightly as he makes his way through the halls. Your breathing slows and you comfortably fall asleep in his arms.

He knew you were out when your grip on his shoulder loosened. He smiled at your little snores, then put on a small frown. He was not going to go soft just because of your adorable- never mind. Gideon moves you to one side and presses the button, the door hissing open. He looks around the room and slowly steps to the bed. Luckily, you were already in your pajamas, so he simply laid you down as carefully as possible so that you wouldn't wake up. You stirred slightly and Gideon placed a hand on your cheek. You tilted your head towards him unconsciously, making him smile. He pulls the covers over you and makes sure you're comfortable. You peek with an eye and hid a smile when you saw the crinkles of his eyes. You giggle when he let out a cough and made his face become emotionless. You snuggle into sheets and laugh when he awkwardly stands there.

"Hey, G," you mumble out, getting a spare pillow and hugging it. He crouches on one knee. You grin sleepily.

"Thank you." He smiles that soft smile that you love and he presses his lips to your forehead.

"Get some rest for me, eh?" You nod sleepily and close your eyes, vaguely aware of his hesitant stare and his quiet footsteps. You slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

\----------------------------------------  
Bonus:

Gideon closed the door silently. A wider-than-usual smile was on his face as he walked back into the lounge area. "You look really happy," a voice hiccups, elongating the word 'really.' Gideon scowls and smacks Joker's back, making the man stumble forward with a laugh. Gideon grumbles and plops down on the chair, the computer still logged on. "Man, you are so whipped." Gideon glances over at the figure laying down messily at the couch and flips him off. He looks back at the monitor and sees that basically everything but a couple files had been successfully checked through and through. He taps on a box and it shows your playlist of songs. He makes a small sound of amusement when his (although few) favorites were on there too, marked with the notes 'i guess theyre ok.' He smiles, logging out and shutting it down. Maybe he was. But he wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! Thats that :3 i enjoyed writing that and i hope you enjoyed it too :D i dont think i captured gideon's persona tho sorry about that eh. ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED PER USUAL THANKS FOR READING AYE


	4. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE THIS BC THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY ATM
> 
> backstory: Relationship, Mitchell is there, uh, youre a boss ass bitch?

The mission was supposed be 'simple': quietly eliminate the target. It was you, Gideon, and Joker; Alpha team. Ilona and Mitchell were on the sitrep and exfil; Bravo team. The plan was simple: the three of you were on different sides, making your way to the X. Execute everyone. Bravo called out the targets and you used the grapple to take them out. You met with the two on the roof quietly and nodded the signal. The mute charge was activated, the ceiling was cut open, and you jumped in. Of course it was a fucking ambush; everything was too perfect, too clean. A flash, and you were blinded easily. By instinct, you fell to the ground, waiting for your vision to come back. When it did, your reflexes acted immediately. Three tangos were in front of you and you pulled out your rifle, firing without missing a shot. You rolled towards cover and shoot another, making sure you were clear before you looked around. Gideon had followed right after you were blinded, shooting around to keep you covered. He was behind the desk you were hiding at. Joker had tossed a smoke, and you threw a threat grenade. Six others were hiding behind some cover. You gritted your teeth and the three of you shot them as soon as they peeked, then it was silent.

"Alpha, what happened?"  
"Multiple signatures closing in on your AO." Mitchell and Ilona exclaimed at the same time. You reloaded swiftly and grunted, thankfully with no injuries visible. You swept your eyes on the two, making sure they were okay as well.

"What the hell? The target isn't even here," Joker mumbled, checking the bodies. Gideon pressed his comms.

"Ambush, they knew we were coming. Get your asses over here."

"Copy that, Bravo circling over to provide air support. Stay alive." You didn't remember much after that. It was a blur of aiming, firing, hiding, reloading. A particular moment stuck with you. A figure was sneaking up behind you with a knife in his hand. You didn't see him; you just kept firing at someone behind a wall. Just before you got beheaded, someone barreled into him and the two fell down, alerting you of the presence and you did the fastest 180 turn. Gideon had grabbed the dropped knife and proceeded to stick it in his brain. You lowered your gun and nodded your thanks, grabbing his hand and helped him up. He grimaced and nodded as well, running over to an abandoned jeep for cover. That's when it all went wrong. Your eyes had noticed an object flying to him and you gasped.

"Gideon! Grenade!" You had screamed out, and his head snapped to you before running into the opposite direction. He was too slow. The explosion knocked you down and you groaned, coughing and trying to sit up. Your eyes frantically search for his body and you drop your gun. You chant 'Fuck' in your head as you rush over, aware of the warbird clearing out the rest. You slid and crawled over to Gideon, who looked very much worse for wear. His leg was definitely broken; you could see the bone peeking out of his pant leg. You cringe and cradle his bloody head in your arms, ignoring the pain that you felt. His left arm was at an irregular angle and burns are on his skin and clothes. His exo barely helped in the fall. Pieces of shrapnel had found their marks and you can't help but let out a sob. His blood stained your hands but you could care less. Mitchell hopped out and ran to you, checking you over before yelling over the loud sound of the warbird.

"We need to go now! Help me pick him up!" His voice was tripled but you followed anyway, being as gentle as you could do. The last thing you remembered was falling on a seat and putting a hand your right shoulder. The sticky wet feeling of blood and a metal piece lodged in your flesh was not ignorable. You pulled your hand back to look at it, but your vision grew darker and you fell down before passing out.

You later awoke at a hospital room, connected to different machines. A blood pack hung over to your right. The air left your lungs when you remembered everything. Gideon. Where was Gideon? Was he okay? He didn't-no. He's tough, he's probably somewhere else. A doctor came in and explained what happened. A couple small burns, lots of cuts, bruises, and scratches, but a sharp piece of shrapnel nailed your shoulder, getting the main artery on your neck as well. So that was why you were bleeding so much. Luckily, they patched you up and gave you some blood, but because you were still woozy, they urged you to rest. You couldn't even ask how Gideon was; sleep called your name and soon you were unconscious. When you next woke up, you felt better, but the wound ached like hell. You reprimanded yourself; this was nothing, you've been through worse. Gently pulling off the needle in your arm, you got up slowly, taking off the things that connected you to the other machines that monitored you. Thankfully, you were in atlas fatigues and a tank top instead of that stupid gown. You drank a glass of water and went to the bathroom before walking out the door. A nurse tried to get you back inside but you promised you were feeling okay. After some questions to make sure, the nurse eventually pointed you to where they were keeping Gideon, sharply telling you to not move your right arm. You nodded and slowly made you way to room 514. You peeked inside for a moment. There was only one figure inside, and he didn't look like he was conscious. You pushed the door open and took in the sight with a shaky breath. Gideon laid there with charred skin, pale complexion, and eyes closed; the only sign of life was his chest rising and falling steadily under the sheets. His head was wrapped up, and you could see the outline of casts where his arm and leg was. Quietly, you drag a chair to the right side of his bed and sigh heavily, sitting down with a wince. You take his cold hand and squeeze gently.

"I could have protected you, saved you from this pain like you saved me." You croak out, your voice cracking at the end. No response. You bring his hand to your cheek and press it against your face before leaving a small kiss.

"Please wake up soon. I miss your snarky remarks already."

Your request was answered two days later. For those days, you recovered as well as you could. You had asked to be moved to room 514 and they obliged, and you've been keeping an eye on him since. Ilona visited as often as she could, but with Gideon out of commission, someone had to take over. Joker was in the room next door; he had taken some damage, too. Most of the time he just stayed with you, 'the beeps driving him crazy' as he said. Mitchell, when he wasn't with Ilona, brought you guys food from the café. The three of you would banter, trying to ignore the fact that their captain nearly died. It was only you that morning when you saw movement in the corner of your eye. You snapped your head to Gideon before wincing, forgetting momentarily about your stitches. They were definitely open when you hopped off your bed, sitting down on the chair next to him. He groaned bringing up a hand to check his face. You quickly filled a glass with water and gave to him; he took it gratefully, and downed it in 3 seconds flat.

"My head hurts." He says lamely. You roll your eyes and giggle slightly. He turns his head slowly to face you properly and you smile reassuringly, knowing he was just hiding his pain. "How long was I out?"

"I think around four days. I was asleep for one." He starts to nod but then decides against it.

"I look like shit, don't I?" You laugh and rub his hand.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, you look like you took a trip to hell." He scoffs and squeezes your hand back weakly. You take that as him telling you he was alive. The worry and relief must have shown on your face.

"What do you remember," you murmur just loud enough that he could hear, and look for his reaction. The grip on your hand tightens and you see him take a shaky breath.

"Our mission. Lots of shooting. I... I killed that guy coming behind you," he looks deep into your eyes at that part and you smile thankfully. His mouth twitches into a smile, but it disappears as soon as it came. He closes his eyes. "Then... An explosion. Fire. Then I blacked out." Silence hovers around you two for a while. You close your eyes and sigh, placing your arm on the bed and rest your head on it. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly. You twist your head to look at his eyes while his hand runs through your hair.

"I feel like shit." He barks out a quick laugh. A doctor comes in and you don't bother to lift your head as he talks Gideon through what happened. You blank out and simply stare at Gideon, looking as he nods and replies to whatever the guy said. Eventually, the doctor came over to you and gently prodded you back to bed. You keep your head straight and emotionless, clenching your jaw as the stitches are fixed. Boy, you'd never get over how that peroxide stings. He leaves you alone and Joker walks in, nodding at the doctor before sitting down on Gideon's other side.

"Nice to see you're finally up." You strike up a conversation and before you know it, Mitchell and Ilona came in holding trays of food. It seemed as though everything went back to normal. You had moved your chair closer to Gideon's head, to make space for the 4 of you surrounding him. You felt a stare and turned to your right, smiling back at Gideon. He takes your right hand carefully and leaves a long, gentle kiss on your fingers. The two of you stare into each other's eyes, everything else a blur. You never realized how elating those cliche moments were.

"We're still here you know." The connection snapped and both of you glance at Joker. Ilona shrugs and takes a bite out of her apple, smirking at the two of you.

"I thought it was cute." Mitchell nods in agreement. Gideon rolls his eyes and kept your hand on his lap while you blushed furiously. They chuckle at your discomfort and you whine, looking at Gideon for backup. He simply does a one sided shrug. You scowl but pick up an apple as well, chewing with playful vigor. Fuck them.

\--------------------------------------------  
Bonus blurbs:

1) He keeps playing with your fingers and lacing them together with his and you look at him funny because he just cANT STOP FIDDLING WITH THEM OSIDCHENEICHS plus his hands are so rough and calloused and yours are considerably softer than his so he touches them a lot.

2) While the both of you are recovering, you would blast your favorite music and sing along funny, trying to get a grin from the frowny brit. Eventually you gave up and closed your eyes, actually singing in tune. And what you didnt see was his adoring eyes at your melodic voice.

3) Some time later he gets crutches and its hard because his left arm and right leg were the most severely damaged and so for most of the recovery period he wobbles around like a penguin and it makes you smile every single time but he refuses to use the wheelchair, it makes him feel old but one day you just shove him into one and push him around. He never hears the end of it from Joker.

4) Obviously you healed faster than him (but you two dont get any missions for a while, Irons orders) so you played nurse. He secretly enjoyed the attention of course, you gave him shoulder massages and watched movies with him and played chess and of course he can't help but tease you with a couple sexual innuendos and stuff but meh, once in a while you would tend to his 'boo boo' winky wink

5) because you were a really good nurse (of course all the soldiers were taught first aid but you were the best) the doctors permitted you to change his gauzes and clean his cuts. When you were taking care of him, youd be so gentle and be careful, biting your lip a lot in concentration and there was one on his abdomen *swoon* and you arent fazed (maybe a little bit blushy) as you unwrap the cloth from his torso, and you quickly clean it (you couldn't resist placing a hand on that well defined 6 pack) and wrap the gauze around his torso again but before you can pull away his palms your cheek, making you face him, and he pulls you in for a kiss, mumbling a thank you and pressing his lips on yours again and FUCK HE WAS GOOD.

6) He would probably be super bummed out that he couldn't go back to fighting until like 6 months later even with the best treatment. Soooo you would always keep him company, taking small walks around the block to exercise his leg, watch some movies to get the bad thoughts out of his head, oh and once he could actually stand up on his own, you accompanied him to the target range, rolling your eyes when he said he was a bit rusty when the scoreboard flashed his name right below Ilona. Occasionally, you make him sit down and you walk behind him, messing around with his hair. Yes it was short and Mitchell's was funner to play with but he seemed to like your hands brushing his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT ODDIWMFKJSI UH HUH AND UH THE USUAL THING ANY FEEDBACK AT ALL IS A APPRECIATED
> 
> ALSO Please comment which number you would like to see an extended version of and if no one says a damned thing then i guess ill just have to choose *rolls eyes*


	5. The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels super rushed but i hope you enjoy this. Hopefully it actually gives some feels. Also sorry if gideon doesnt actually seem like gideon
> 
> Backstory: in a relationship, mitchell is there, and youre mostly stealth.

The darkness sucked some motherfucking ass. You weren't entirely sure what happened, but some memories surfaced...

_You tried to make your breaths as quiet as possible by tilting your head upward and breathing through your mouth. Footsteps approached your position and you tensed, blending into the shadows with your cloak. Two KVA passed you without noticing, laughing about someone dying. You moved forward, closing in on the control room. Stealth mission, intel acquirement, you think._

_"Almost at the X," you murmured into the microphone, waiting for a voice._

_"Copy that, Echo. Watch your six, three signatures approaching the hallway." Prophet informed, and you quickly ducked behind a wall, crouching down and keeping quiet. Once they passed, you activate a mute charge at the vent, pulling off the blockage forcefully and put it back, crawling through the metal confinement. You sucked in a breath and kicked down the metal grill, knocking the head of a tango and knocking him out. You hold back a scoff and jump down, landing just as the mute charge dissipated. You rolled your lip inside your mouth and quickly took the man's head, pulling it back forcefully. The crack resounded around the room but no one else hears it. You turned off your cloak to recharge._

_"Enemy approaching, take him out quietly." Prophet said, and you positioned yourself beside the door. There was the sound of a machine beeping; probably the retina scanner. It opened and and a male entered, drawing his gun at the body of his partner. You went behind him, snapping his neck with a sickening crack before silently closing the door once again. You strode softly to the open computer, placing the Atlas hacker on the screen. You opened a link and sorted through all the files, making sure the device was working the way it was designed._

_"Uplink confirmed. We have what we need. Exfil is enroute, ETA 5 mikes. Get out of there and move to the rendezvous point." Prophet stated, and you nodded, opening the door and stepping outside, tapping on your cloak. You pulled out your silenced pistol and knife, walking through the halls and exiting through the (surprisingly openable) window. You set up your grapple and rappelled down as silently as you could manage. The mission was going on flawlessly and you were not going to mess it up now. You landed on the dirt with a soft thump and unhooked, pulling out your weapons again._

_"Exfil in on approach, ETA 2 mikes. We're getting heavy interference, Echo-" then only static. Dread knotted up your stomach but you swallowed it down, determined to make it. You moved at a good pace, being able to go fast but without letting out too much sound. Even though the battery of this exo was remarkably improved, you still required recharging. You hid behind a tree and peeked out at the rendezvous area. There was a hover bike there, but there was no sign of Nero. You sensed something was off but padded your way to the bike, glancing around suspiciously. Your nerves were buzzing with a strong warning. Staticky words made it through to your ears and you listened carefully, turning your head up._

_"Echo! Get away from the bike, now! It's a trap, I repeat, a trap!" Your eyebrows raised at the demanding voice, turning around quickly while exclaiming,_

_"Gideon?" And then gunfire obliterated your legs. Something exploded behind you, causing to fall forward, hitting the ground head first at an alarming speed. There was a spike of unbearable pain; then everything went black._

'Everything's still dark, you think bitterly, wishing you could move something. You felt achy and sore, and for a moment you were glad you couldn't move. You feel someone take your hand gently; a shaky sigh escapes someone.

"Hey, (Y/N)," just like that, your breath whooshes away. It was him. It was Gideon. You desperately tried to get to him, move a limb, _anything_. "It's been a couple days since your surgery and," he pauses. The grip on your hand tightens. "Oh, fuck me." He grumbles out. Your jaw drops when you hear sniffles. Was he crying? "Y-you almost died. As soon as the comms shut down, Ilona, Mitchell, and I boarded the nearest warbird. Prophet tried to contact you, but it didn't go through." Another pause. Fingers trail up and down your arm. "We touched down with an extraction team and killed everyone. I... I saw your body. You were in terrible shape. Damn, we just high-tailed it out of there. You... Blood loss... Emergency room... Doctors..." The words began to fade and mush together and you fought for consciousness, but you were gone.

The next time you awoke was to a kiss on your nose. "Morning, beautiful. Day 9 since you've been comatose," a heavy sigh and and the sound of someone plopping down on a creaky metal chair. "Mitchell and Ilona visited a lot, but of course you were unresponsive, like right now. They're quite worried about you. Not as much as I am, though." He laughs emptily. "The doctors said that the coma was a result of excessive trauma and that it was normal, but fuck that." A caress on your cheek. You scream out in frustration, trying to break out of this box that kept you from reality. "I want, no, I _need_ you to wake up. It's killing me, love." You cried out, desperately pounding on the confines of your mind. He moves hair from your face and cups your cheek. "You know, I read a story about a prince waking up his princess with true love's kiss. You better wake up so I don't make a fool of myself, eh?" You stop fighting and wait, until you feel his warm lips on your cold ones. As if a light suddenly illuminated the room, you regain control of your body and gasp out loud, trying to open your eyes. You heard him stumble back in surprise before gently pushing you back down. You cough and a warm glass in placed in your flailing hand. You quickly put it on your lips, downing it slowly, letting the liquid clear your throat. You took in a deep breath and held the glass out, feeling Gideon take it from you.

"Gideon," you rasp out, the word much too desperate for your liking. He lets out a breathy laugh and his lips connect with yours again, and you kiss him back hard. He eventually pulls away and cups your cheek, and you put a hand over his. You feel his warm breath caressing your face.

"(Y/N)," your name rolled off his tongue like a prayer, his other hand coming up to your face. You feel warm at the way he says it but you disregard it unwillingly.

"Gideon, what's going on? What happened? Why can't I-" you fired question after question, but he hushes you with another kiss. You feel him moving back from you when the heat suddenly disappeared. A hand grasped yours tightly.

"Miss (Y/N)?" An unfamiliar voice speaks out. You turn your head in the direction of where it seemed to come from. You heard the sound of a tablet starting up. "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, ma'am. Your legs were too damaged and the wound was infected when you got here. We had no choice but to remove both of them," you place a hand over your mouth in shock. "Your arms were badly bruised but luckily they seemed to have healed nicely. There are multiple burns on your back that can be treated easily. You broke a couple ribs and had internal bleeding, but thankfully we managed to take care of that. Some shrapnel dug into your back, but none hit your spine. We removed them all, so you'll just have to heal. However," you tense up immediately, expecting the worst. "You landed right on your head. It cracked your skull badly, and... Ma'am, your eyes couldn't be saved. I'm terribly sorry." The suffocating tension was too much to bear. You took deep breaths in and out, wincing at the pain it caused. Blind. You were blind. Oh god, your legs. You sink slowly back down into the mattress. You heard Gideon murmur some words before the door hissed open and closed with a soft click.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N), look-" you could practically feel his wince at the wording. He doesn't speak again, probably waiting for you to talk.

"This sucks a lot of balls." You attempt, not really knowing what to say. You just felt incredibly exhausted in all aspects. He lets out a forced chuckle. You stay still before attempting to move your knee, sucking in a sharp breath when you felt only stumps moving. You hold your breath in as you slowly raise a hand to touch your chin. You feel your mouth and move up to your nose, before your fingers are stopped by a cloth. Gauze. Wrapped around the whole top half of your head. You release a shaky breath and bite your lip. You move your hands up even more and press down lightly where your eyes should be. You nearly let out a sob when you don't even feel your eyelids, and you move your hand away from there.

"Gideon? Could you, could you come here, please?" You feel him hesitate but the chair scrapes forward, stopping just to your right. You turn to the sound and reach a hand out, and Gideon guided it to his face. You urge him closer and the chair scoots once again, the loud screeching making you wince the slightest bit. Slowly, you place both hands on his cheeks, and you take a deep breath. You place your fingers lower, feeling around his stubble that had grown. You trace his lips that had gone dry; you lean forward just enough to kiss them. You pull away with a small smile and continue your evaluation. His intense gaze made you pink as you traced his nose. Still as pointy as you remembered and crooked just slightly from the many times it had been broken. You hear hear him suck in a breath as one hand crawls to the top of his head, resting on his close-cropped hair; the other went about feeling under his eyes. The skin felt too soft, you think. How much sleep had he been getting? You run your hand over his hair and you smile, thinking about what he looked like without his famous beanie. Honestly, you like him better [with/without] it. Suited him better. Carefully, your fingers ghost over his eyelids, which had dropped closed. You feel his short eyelashes before tracing his rough eyebrows. He lets out a sigh as you massage his head and shoulders. Eventually he takes your hands away from his face and holds them both to his lips, peppering them with soft kisses.

"Can you lie next to me," you whisper to where you think he's sitting. Gideon immediately stands up and you hear him walk to your left side. His arms slid under your bottom and your back, lifting you up and sliding you over very carefully. You sniffle; he had tried to grab underneath your non-existent knees. He lowers himself on the bed and it creaks with the new weight. He stretches out his legs and slings an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. He leaves a kiss on the side of your head before taking your hand once again. You could make it through this, and Gideon would be right by your side through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats that. Im thinking of making a part two of this, fast forwarded into the future. We'll see, buT THANK YOU FOR READING AS ALWAYS! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :3
> 
> Also please point out any grammatical errors bc i hate those and i require them fixed.


	6. The Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief update thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: contains improper grammar and lots of rambling

HEy if youre reading this i assume youve read this story and thank you for that. But im putting this note up bc updates (if you couldnt already tell) will be slowing down. by a lot. I'll be honest and give you my (terrible) reasons why:

-I have other writing projects and homework (that i should probably stop procrastinating on) and well, my life.

-tbh im not quite as obsessed anymore, thus it will be slightly more difficult to write stories. im just not feeling it rn ya know?

-i will be going to a mainstream school soon (and will no longer be homeschooled) so there is that as well. these next weeks for me will be quite hectic but i will try to at least put up like blurbs or something maybe theres a draft somewhere deep in my files that i have yet to complete.

-i have other obsessions that i must tend to. yes i get obsessed quite easily its not even funny wow ahem

so yes not that you actually care but this work will probably remain untouched for like a couple weeks before i upload something again. Thank you for even clicking on this stupid story, i wasnt expecting that many hits and kudos lmao this was just a small pastime oKAy i need to stop so THANK YOU, AGAIN, and BYYYEEEEEEE


	7. The Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, AO3.
> 
> Pre-relationship, but hey, love is in the AIR WOO. Before Mitchell is there, and won’t be for a while. I’ll explain the rest in the chapter. Oh, and its THIRD PERSON

Gideon, Ilona, and Joker sat together in the cafeteria, aimlessly chatting and eating their breakfast. Gideon was constantly glancing at the entrance, wondering when you were going to show up. You were never late for breakfast, especially when it was pancakes.

"What’s taking so long for (Y/N) to come down…” Gideon mutters. Everyone was already leaving. Joker shrugs, standing up and picking up his food tray.

“I dunno, but I can’t wait anymore. I’ve got a shift and Jax will kill me if I’m tardy again.” Gideon nods and he leaves, Ilona standing up as well.

“I have to train the new recruits. Are you going to wait for her?” She questions. He looks up at her and sighs, taking his tray with one hand.

“No, but I need to check up on her.” Ilona nods understandingly and together they walk to the trash. They part ways, Gideon heading to the café. ‘Might as well get some food for her’ he thinks, ordering some blueberry pancakes to go. As he stays in the elevator heading to the dorms, he wonders about every possibility. You might have just slept in, or maybe you were already working. He knocks quietly, the other hand balancing the tray holding pancakes, water, and an apple. There was no response for a few seconds, but Gideon heard muted footsteps and muttered curses. The door hisses open and you stand there, holding a tissue to your nose. You look surprised to see him.

“Gideon? What are you doing here,” you ask, moving to the side so he can enter. He stepped inside and glanced around. The room was a total mess; discarded tissues plagued the table and the floor, the covers of your bed nearly hitting the ground. Dirty clothes lay in a corner. Gideon looks at you curiously. Your hair was all over the place, and you wore an oversized sweater with pajamas.

“Sit your ass down on the bed now.” Gideon orders, and you comply confusedly. He hands you the tray before pushing the table closer, clearing it from tissue. You place the food down and sniffle slightly, muttering a quick 'thanks.' “What symptoms?” He demands, handing you the water. You take a quick sip before setting it down.

"Um, clogged nose? Headache, and I may or may not have a fever,” you cough and scrunch your nose. “And a cough.” You still when a hand touches your neck.

“You’re burning,” He frowns, getting and heading to the door. “I’ll be right back,” He yells back at you, nearly running out. You stay stunned for a few seconds. He’s never really acted this way before, but you weren’t complaining. Instead, you start eating the pancake, humming at the fluffiness, and nearly moaning at the sweetness of the blueberries. Yes, you really loved blueberry pancakes. After a few minutes, Gideon returned carrying various items. You saw some bottles and a wet towel. He strides over to you and sits down slowly, sighing and stabbing a piece of the pancake. The two of you stay stay silent, save for the clinking of the utensils. You finish eating and down your water. You cough, a mischievous spark in your eyes.

"I could use some [favorite fruit] juice." You nonchalantly say. He looks over at you and gets up once more, and you smirk. Let's see how far could you push this. He returns with the drink of your request and you take it gratefully. "Could you get the remote for me?" You pout, pointing to the remote that was a foot from you. He doesn't hesitate to reach over and grab it for you, and he hands it to you. You turn it on and snuggle back into the covers, watching your favorite movie.

"You need to take your medicine first," He sternly says, refilling your water and handing you a pill. You pop it into your mouth and gulp It down with water, sticking out your tongue at him. He scoffs and pushes your shoulder with his, a tiny smile showing. Together, you watch in silence until you yawned, going on your back to rest.

"I want some strawberries," you murmur, batting your eyelashes and pulling the puppy dog eyes. He narrows his eyes at you for a second. You blush when Gideon leans over you with a cool towel and he places it on your forehead. He pats your hair before getting up to get your strawberries. Once he was out of the room the door clicked softly, you splutter out giggles. He would do anything at this point, and you were going to savor every second. He came back with berries and you asked for a new movie. Then, you requested a massage, to which he obliged, nearly making your facade slip. Gideon even played with your hair (at your request, of course, but you were certain that he wanted to do it anyway.) You slowly began to feel sleepy, and he notices. Gently, he slides you down on your back and pulls the covers over you. You snuggle in and he smooths out your hair before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait," you call out, biting your lip when he comes back to crouch near your head. "I, ah," you stammer before looking straight into his eyes. "Could I have a kiss?" Surprise flashes through those steel blue orbs before he chuckles, pushing the hair from your face. He slips the towel from your forehead, wiping it gently before putting it on your pillow. Your eyes fluttered closed when his fingers ghosted over your skin. Slowly, he leans in, kissing your eyelids delicately. He moves down to your nose, and your heartbeat quickens as he kisses one cheek after the other. A pause and you wait with bated breath, and you feel his lips brush over yours. Your lips part and you suck in a quick breath, but you kiss him back softly. He pulls back from your lips but keeps his forehead to yours, and he smiles, looking straight into your eyes. "You're gonna get sick," you blurt out, blushing feverishly. You didn't mean to ruin the moment. He merely laughs and kisses you again, this time a bit harder and more confident.

"Don't worry, love, I'm tougher than that," he winks, putting the towel back on your forehead. You push out a hand from your cocoon and grab his shirt, pulling him in for one more kiss. He smiles against your lips, pulling away to put his forehead on yours.

"How I managed to soften up a toughie like you is beyond me," you tease as he nuzzles your nose with his. He nips at your bottom lip and you gasp lightly.

"Who are you calling soft," he grumbles out, calloused fingers trailing down your jaw and neck teasingly. He nips gently at your exposed skin. You attempt to conceal a moan, only to fail miserably. Gideon chuckles but pulls away, leaving you sick and sexually frustrated. He walks towards the door and you let out a groan, pushing yourself up on your elbows. He turns back to look at you and smirks. "I'll see you later, (Y/N)."

"You better come back," you sternly say, before smiling and tilting your head innocently. "I haven't had the chance to thank you yet." His Adam's apple bobs visibly and he nods awkwardly, rushing out of the door. You grin and plop back down, thoughts of Gideon coming undone at your touch- yeah, you should probably sleep.

Small bonus:

"Gideon?"

"Fuck off."

"Now that isn't very nice is it?"

"...Fuck off, _please_." You roll your eyes at his choice of words and unlock the door, which slides open easily. You raise a brow and smirk slightly at your captain who, at the moment, was mumbling to himself while wrapped up in messy sheets.

"You alright there, Captain?" You ask overly sweetly, stifling a giggle when he purposefully faces the other way, not even bothering to answer you. You let walk over, sitting at the edge of his bed. You pat the lump under the covers which you hoped was his back. "...I'm sorry for getting you sick."

"No, you're not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves arms helplessly* eh?
> 
> Sorry for basically abandoning this story oops lmao but i hope this doesnt suck too much... I might actually write part 2 of "the darkness" but i dont know yet lol
> 
> Per usual, any criticism/feedback/suggestions/requests are appreciated, along with the kudos :) :D


	8. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this kinda sucks dick and is really cliche. Basically discussing your feelings with ilona
> 
> Backstory:  
> NOTE: I changed the 'you' to 'I' bc idk it felt more normal like this for this one.

I fidgeted with my tags. It wasn't hard to admit that I was nervous. I was prepared to throw away my pride and be honest to Ilona about Gideon. I was 50% sure she already knew I liked him, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. Combustion, sudden declarations of affection, and lots of blushing were destined if I didn't tell her now. She's going to meet me here in 5 minutes; it gave me enough time to organize my thoughts and words. It only infuriated my anxiety when my thoughts just jumbled further. Ilona walked into the cafe and I waved her over, my stomach dropping further. This was it. Deep breaths, (Y/N). This wasn't a mission, it was just a simple confession. Do I tell it to her immediately or build up to it? She ordered black coffee to the waiting barista and he nodded, going to prepare it for her. I watched nervously as Ilona received the cup and walked over, sitting down and taking a sip.

"What's going on?" She nonchalantly asked.

"I'm in love with Gideon." I blurted out, dropping my head into my hands and groaning, not wanting it to be that way. I peeked up at her through my fingers. She seemed at shock, nearly choking on her coffee. She coughed and placed down the mug, staring right at me.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I nodded weakly in response, running a hand through my hair. She sat back slowly as I leaned in carefully, resting my arms on the table.

"I don't what to do about it." She seems to mull over my words.

"When did you know?" I sighed wistfully, recalling the special moment.

"Remember Budapest?" I ask, and Ilona nods. "When he pulled me out of the rubble, bleeding and missing a leg, he moved my hair out of my face and carried me to the warbird. He kept me awake while stopping the bleeding. He whispered sweet, kind words to me, trying to help me. He stared at me with those fucking blue-grey eyes full of concern and pain at my suffering and you know what he said? 'Hang in there, beautiful.' Of all names he could've pulled out of the hat, that was the lucky one. He thought I was beautiful even when I was worse for wear. That's when I knew," I paused in my rambling, scanning her face. She seemed slightly distant, but she was listening. When she didn't speak, I continued. "Gideon's kept me going, Ilona, even when I thought it was over. He helped me when I got my leg; he's always been my crutch. Now, I'm hopelessly in love with my Captain and I can't do shit about it." She nods and chugs down her coffee. Wiping her mouth, she replied,

"You need to tell him." My face contorted into one of pain, uncertainty, and 'are-you-fucking-serious'.

"I can't." I whispered out, my heart throbbing painfully. What the fuck? How pathetic was I going to be? I unconsciously rub the bionic leg attached to to my hip. I let the tips of my fingers drift over the initials I carved for our team.

"Yes, you can," she insisted, and I let her take my hands. "It's for the best."

"It'll ruin everything."

"It can also fix everything." I closed my mouth, unsure of how to respond to that. I thought it over, the option suddenly becoming more appealing. Surely that was better than this feeling of unrequited love? Better than the nail being driven into my heart when he smirks. Better than the feeling of jealousy whenever a girl flirts with him. Better than the feeling of insecurity and hurt when he kisses the pretty girl on the cheek goodbye, only waving at me. Better than the sadness and faking a smile before waving back. Better than the hollowness creeping up on me when I stood in front of the mirror, body fit for battle but not quite for modeling. I looked away with a scowl. What the fuck? I was tough. I wasn't going to be sappy and heartbroken because of a guy. But it was too late. He was plaguing my thoughts. His stupid smile. His stupid beanie. His stupid exo suit that only accents his stupid muscly self. His stupid genuine words towards you. His stupid- oh, fuck it.

"Let's go." I exclaimed, running out of the cafe. Ilona yells out a 'good luck' at me. I weaved through the people, exhilarated. Nothing was gonna stop me. I rushed into the lounge where Gideon was, thank god, alone, and he stood up from his seat, confusion and amusement painting his face.

"Whoa there, speedy, what-" I barreled into him and he staggered back, stopping his words with an oomph. He placed his hands on my shoulders to prevent falling before placing me down again, questioning eyes darting around my face. Before he could even process anything, I pressed my lips on his as soft as I could, holding myself back from getting too carried away. I pulled back panting and stepped back, my blush not just coming from the run.

"Sorry, I just had to, okay? I don't give a flying fuck if it's ruined things, I just needed to let you know-" but I was interrupted by his lips crashing on mine, and it's my turn to be pushed backwards. I barely contain a moan as his tongue brushes on my bottom lip. Suddenly, I'm hyperaware of how his hand supported the small of my back, how his fingers are cupping my jaw and tilting me towards his face, how my arms found their places on his shoulders, how his lips are so rough yet so _good_. I end up having to pull away with a gasp, but his lips continue roaming around my face. He stops at my nose and presses his forehead to mine with a breathy laugh uncharacteristic of him.

"You clearly take your time, (Y/N)."

"Good things to those who wait?" I squeak, turning red at the moment of weakness. He just chuckles and kisses my lips again. Why, oh, why were my knees so, so _jelly_?

Alternate ending:

Excitement rushed through my veins as I ran as fast as I could, leaving Ilona behind cursing at me. Why? This was what she wanted, right? I couldn't help but grin as I rushed up the stairs two steps at a time, but stopped when I reached the top. I wanted to at least talk to him first before kissing him. Silently, I prodded through the halls but froze when I heard... Moans? A nauseous feeling constricts me as I enter the lounge, but no one was there. The sounds were emanating past that, from a room...

"Ohh, oh! G-gideon!" A breathy voice was heard and my throat began to close up. No fucking way. I staggered and fell down onto the couch, staring horrified at my captain's room. Holy shit. Hurried footfalls mixed in with the god awful groans and Ilona appeared, shaking my shoulder. My tears blurred my vision and I felt sick inside as I let out a sob, Ilona pulling me up and leading me back to my room in the opposite direction. I fell down on my bed and cried my heart out, Ilona's sympathetic apologies lost in the sounds. _Why_?

The next day, I had visibly changed. Eyes dull, smiles fake, and emptiness inside. This sucked, honestly. The pain was worse than before. Nothing was fixed; only more of my heart was shattered. I ate just enough to be full; nothing more, nothing less. Gideon didn't even notice. He was too busy hanging out with his new girlfriend, Lia. Of course he picked the pretty ones. Was that why he didn't chose me? Had I misinterpreted his care for another person in his team as love? Why did this hurt so much?

My second stage was anger, frustration, irritation. No one dared cross my path. I closed off to everyone, glaring at anyone who looked at me wrong. Gideon tried to talk to me but I just smiled and told him Lia was waiting for him. I spent hours in the gym, pouring out all my frustrations. Ilona was worried about me, but she gave me the space I wanted. My team got missions, except for me. Angry, I headed up to Irons, but I kept my cool. There was no need to get kicked out.

"Sir, why was I not included in this mission?" I asked politely, keeping the beast contained.* Irons looked at me woefully.

"I know." My facade slipped and exposed my broken soul before I took in a deep breath. "I will not send you out there in your current condition." He got up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're like my daughter, (Y/N). This anger of yours will only get you hurt." A few tears slipped before I wiped them away, nodding understandingly. I looked over at him and spread his arms slightly. With a sniffle, I accepted his embrace and went into his comfort.

"I'm gonna fix this, I swear. For you." He runs his hand over your hair.

"Don't do this for me. Do this for yourself."

\--------

I mentally prepared myself to fix all the chaos I've rained down. I started with Ilona, telling her about my plan to fix everything. I could've sworn she was tearing up, but that could've been my imagination. She helped me fix myself physically. She helped cut my hair into its original state and even helped me pick out some cute but combat ready outfits. I started smiling and talking again. I even made friends with Lia. She was actually a decent gal, and I knew she was right for Gideon. There was one last thing on my to-do list.

"Gideon?" I murmured, rapping on the door before it slid open. He was sitting on the bed, looking over at the news. He glanced at me while visibly trying to hide his shock. It had been a while since you were this... Normal.

"Hey. Ready to tell me about what the hell has been up with you this past month?" I sighed and nodded, shutting the door before sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I'm gonna give it to you straight. I was in love with you," he leaned back in surprise but I continued on. "I was gonna confess it to you but I heard you and Lia," I coughed, not really wanting to say it. "Getting it on. Then I fell into a state of depression, then anger, and blah blah blah. Irons helped me get back up, and here I am now, fixing things." I ended, folding my hands on my lap patiently. His face was so funny I almost laughed, but I kept it in.

"Wait, so you- then you- I- I have no idea what to say," he said, sitting there dumbfounded. I grinned at him; not once have I seen him at such a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything. I needed it out of my chest and out of my mind. This was all pretty stupid to be hung up about. Today, I'm letting go of the past," I suck in a deep breath and stand up. He mirrored my movement. "I hope you'll forgive me for the past month and that we'll be okay, okay." As soon as I finished, he moved towards me and bundled me in his arms. I closed my eyes and returned the gesture.

"Thank you for being honest with me, (Y/N). I'm glad you're better now." He stated professionally, but I could hear and feel his honesty and relief. I gave him a slight squeeze before pulling back with a smile.

Baby steps to a new chapter.

*Alternate alternate ending that really sucks but is a possibility

Irons looked at me blankly. "Because you are out of it," he stated, slowly standing up from his chair. "You're distracted, you're confused, and you are most certainly overreacting." He was striding over while he spoke and when he reached me, he gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Get ahold of yourself or leave Atlas. Now get out," he ordered, pushing me towards the door. With a burdened heart and troubled mind, I slammed the doors open and held back tears. I will not break down anymore. I am not weak. I will get through this. Nothing, no one, is going to get in my way.

From that moment on, (Y/N) was changed. Her hair, dyed and shaved on one side. The way she fought was altered; Alpha team struggled to keep up with her aggressive fighting style. She constantly defied Gideon's orders and went her own way, causing her to be demoted. Shortly after that, she left Atlas, going rogue and killing KVA agents on her own.

She became infamous. She became a legend. She became a nightmare.

All because of a boy.

Or was it because of something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im alive hi its been months woo  
> hope this wasnt too bad. Its midnight. Should be sleeping. Better bloody appreciate this or else
> 
> Nah im kidding. Leave kudos, a comment, bookmark, or whatever you want. Take care of yourself


	9. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye hope you like this aimless oneshot. Also, black ops 3 is bae. I love hate Hendricks though, what about you? You think there'll be fics?

You stared at the pristine electronic card in your hand. A party? You were invited to a party? The words flashed across the card in elegant script. Apparently, Irons was hosting a grand ball sort of thing and you were invited. Not as an escort, but as a guest. To be quite honest, there was one phrase going through your thoughts.

"What the fuck?" You murmured out, walking out the door and heading to Ilona's room next door. You knocked swiftly and the door slid open. Ilona stood there with the card in hand.

"You got it, too?" She demanded, waving the invitation. You nodded and gestured for her to follow you. You went to the boys as well. Gideon and Joker had the same thing. Mitchell walked over into the lounge, where the rest of you were finding ways to rid yourselves of boredom.

"It's real, and it's tomorrow. Irons expects us to be there." He sighs, rereading the card over and over. Joker exhaled loudly and stood up, walking to the center of the room.

"I don't suppose we have to buy clothes, do we?" Joker groaned out. Gideon flashed a distasteful snarl.

"It is a ballroom event." He muttered, flopping back into the couch. Ilona sighed irritably and stood up as well.

"Then I guess we better get-"

"Excuse me?" A timid voice interrupted. Everyone turned to a lady standing next to a cart of boxes. She blushed furiously and checked her tablet, clearing her throat.

"I have a package for Captain Gideon and his team? From Mr. Irons?" She called out. You looked over at Gideon who looked as confused as the rest of you. He walked over and took the pen and tablet, signing at the designated areas.

"What's inside?" He asked, peering at the white cases. She smiled giddily, and pushes the cart in front of him.

"Your outfits for the event, of course." She thanked him, handed him a card, and left the lounge. You've surrounded the cart and pulled out the ones with your names on them.

"'I had these clothes custom made. There will be a limousine at the gate, 19:30. Don't be late.' Well, that's awful nice of him." Gideon read the card aloud, raising a brow. You open your package and your jaw drops. You skim your hands over the fabric and hum at the silky texture. You snap the lid shut and pick up the other boxes with your name on it.

"As beautiful as it is, I'm gonna save it for tomorrow," you state, moving towards your room and dropping the boxes off. To be honest, you were quite excited. That surprised you; normally, you hated this sort of things. You heard someone walking through the halls and assumed it was Ilona doing the same. You opened the other and examined a pair of black stilettos. You were torn between smirking and grimacing. The heels could be useful for fighting if necessary, but they would be a bitch to run in. They matched well with the dress, so you settled for a smirk. A knock was heard and you turned around.

"Gideon wants us to run the simulator before dinner," Mitchell stated, rapping the wall before heading out. You carefully place the items in the corner before following.

~time skip bc im lazy as fuck | its 19:00, and the event is in an hour.~

You looked at yourself in the mirror, needlessly fluffing your hair. It was a black-to-white ombre silk dress, slim fit until the waistline, where it flowed out above the knee. It had off shoulder v sleeves, and there was a tearable soft ruffle skirt that went down to your ankles. You had to admit, it was surprisingly comfortable and quite pretty. Deciding to not dress up too much, you wore pearl earrings and a silver chain, along with your dog tags, around your neck. The familiar weight was comforting as you take a deep breath. You wore minimal foundation, but had on a cat eye eyeliner and a good amount of mascara, trying to make a smoky effect. You popped your velvet red lips and made a sound of satisfaction, twirling a dagger in your hand before holstering it under the dress. You made sure your comms were working and stepped outside. Ilona stood there as well, and you couldn't help but squeal a little bit. She was wearing a tight fitting crimson dress that had the back exposed as you saw when she made a small twirl on her black strappy high heels. There's a slit and her leg is shown, and you clasp your hands at the knife holstered on it. She's wearing black loops and a silver chain, a beautiful onyx gemstone attached. You can't even begin to comprehend her astonishing silvery eyeliner. She holds her dog tags in her hands.

"You look so beautiful!" You gush. She smiles at you happily.

"Thank you. You look stunning, (Y/N)." She loops the bulky chain around her neck and fixes the dog tags, and together you walk into the lounge. Gideon was already there, and you skidded to a halt. He turned to you and when he saw you, he tensed quite noticeably. Both of you took a sharp breath, taking in each other's appearance. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a bowtie, a white button up underneath. He wore black slacks and dress shoes, and you couldn't help but lick your suddenly very dry lips. He looked quite handsome; it was a bit ridiculous. You take a step forward, swaying your hips just a little bit more when you noticed he was staring intensely. Your raise your hands and straighten his bow, going on your tip toes to his ear. You didn't really mean to press your front to him.

"You look handsome, Captain," You sweetly say, nearly purring. He grasps your hips gently but firmly as you pull back wrapping your arms around his neck. He bends over slightly to your ear.

"And you are absolutely gorgeous, Lieutenant," he says huskily, leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek. He smirks when he feels a shudder electrify your body and you pull away blushing. So much for getting him flustered. You clear your throat and fiddle with a ring on the chain of your tags. He notices and smiles; He had given that to you for your birthday. He pulls out something from his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this for New Years, but I suppose I could hand this over now," he states, taking your wrist and gently clicks on a beautiful silver bracelet. The intricate lacy pattern of it made you tilt your head to the side in awe, trying to get a closer look. You beam and kiss him, murmuring a 'thank you so fucking much'. Footfalls were heard coming in your direction and you habitually turn to see who was coming. Joker and Mitchell are wearing the same type of tuxedo, however a bit less pristine and had a few more loose buttons. Ilona rolls her eyes at the boys and struts over, pushing up their jaws and fixing their outfits.

"The least you two can do is be proper at this event," she huffs out, stepping back to make sure nothing else was wrong. They awkwardly nod their thanks, trying their hardest not to check both of you out. You all walked down and out where, as promised, a limo waited. Being the gentleman he was, Gideon opened the door for you and you punched his forearm softly before getting in. Most of the time inside was teasing banter, including a few dirty jokes, the norm. When you stepped out of the car, you let out a small gasp. The place looked like a small castle, and suddenly you felt out of place. These were the rich people; you were just another soldier. An arm wraps around your waist and another hand tilts your head to face Gideon, and He smiles at you reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love. Most of them would probably go running if they knew about your dagger." You giggle at his words before hugging him briefly, and together, you enter the ballroom. You flashed your VIP invitations to the bouncer and went inside, being stopped by security. You stepped inside a glass box and it scanned you.

"Any items to declare, miss?" The guy says at the computer.

"I have a dagger strapped to my leg," you casually state. His brows furrow.

"I'm going to have to confiscate that, miss." You roll your eyes and flash your tags, smirking when his eyes widen at your name. Let's just say you had a bit of a reputation back at Atlas.

"I believe that I am quite fit to hold on to it, thank you." He nods, attempting to hide a visible gulp. Ilona dealt with them in a similar way and the two of you shared a smirk. Gideon's arm resumes its place on your hip as you hold your head high, nodding and smiling to some random people who had seen. You enjoyed their hesitant smiles and instinct to move away. The two of you separated from the rest as you went looking for Irons. You spot him talking to some guy in a fancy suit and you assume he's a business partner. Together, you approach him and he smiles at you two briefly before excusing himself, walking over to you.

"(Y/N), you look so beautiful," he exclaims, shaking your hand.

"Thank you, Sir, and for the dress," you grin, and he nods before letting go. He turns to Gideon and shakes his hand, patting his back as well.

"Captain, good to see you here," Irons says.

"Likewise, Sir," He replies, a small grin on his face.

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"Probably off to the drinks." After a few more exchanged words, a man calls him over and he bids farewell. After he left, you let out a loose giggle.

"I could really use some food right about now." You say thoughtfully. Gideon chuckles and walks with you in the direction of the table.

"Course you'd prioritize that."

"What else would you do here? Besides, I think Joker beat us to it," you call out, making sure he heard you. He raised a wine glass at the two of you.

"Hey, lovebirds. Have some of this calamari, it's delicious," he says, covering his mouth. You breath out a laugh and grab a fork, stabbing a piece before chewing on it thoroughly. You swallow and nod appreciatively, getting another and raising it to Gideon.

"Try it," you exclaim, nearly shoving it into his mouth. He rolls his eyes and takes the fork, muttering something about being able to feed himself. He nods appreciatively and hands it back, hiding a grin when you eat some more finger foods. Gideon coughs.

"You know, they have tables here where you can order food." You gasp and dramatically place a hand over your hand.

"Really?" You sarcastically say, dragging out the word. He plays along, making over exaggerated gestures towards the second floor.

"Come with me and I'll show you a whole new world," he drawls out with an overload of sarcasm, taking your hand. Your facade breaks and you smother your giggles as Gideon prestigiously leads you up the large staircase. You get strange looks but honestly, you couldn't care less. This Gideon rarely came out, but when he did, he came with moments you could never forget. You clear your throat and hide a smile, sitting properly and the chair he pulled back for you.

"I think I'll order... Everything." You state seriously when you see all the appetizing meals on the menu. He lifts a brow at you.

"You're drooling." You automatically shut your mouth and ignore the blush creeping up.

"The food looks amazing! There's lobster, steak, salads, soup, and I think there's some fancy pizza in the back, and don't let me even get started on the desserts." You ramble like a kid in a candy store. You lift your eyes from the crème brûlée and immediately shoot your eyes down again when you see his shit eating grin plastered onto his face. "Stop smiling so much."

"I can't help it, you're too adorable." Damn, not even the air conditioning could stop your blush from coming out again.

"Shut up and let me ogle the food."

"Someone's feeling feisty."

The night continued happily, and you felt as though you were on cloud 9. Nothing could bring you down. A little after midnight, the both of you decide to ditch the party and head to one of the multiple guest rooms. You can imagine what went down in there yourself. Some nights you just can't forget, if you know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink*
> 
> but seriously, i may not update this again. For me, its time to let go of advanced warfare. I think I still have one more in stock but we'll just see about that.  
> Thank you very much for reading this. Much obliged.


	10. The Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory: Gideon and you are already in a relationship, you’re in his squad. Ilona and joker ship you guys. Hard. It’s basically in the timeline of ‘The Late Nights.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo whaaatt i actually wrote something no way :O  
> but yeah. hello. its been a while.  
> I actually have another idea that i may write today (and forget to post until months later oops) but how do you feel about not-so-nice gideon? bc all ive been writing is fluff and its becoming pretty tedious and unoriginal im sorry i suck anyways i hope you enjoy this little thing thanks for all the support :D

You’d think that by now, he’d stop pushing you to train with the squad. Of course, even though you might be the brains of the operations, in all honesty, you were kind of shit in close quarter combat. And so, as a consequence, he specifically ordered you to train with your team because ‘you could get hurt out in the field, damnit!’ He was the cause of your multiple bruises.

No, not that kind of bruise. Get your mind out of the gutter.

You fall down on your bed with a groan and mutter something along the lines of ‘I-am-going-to-murder-someone’ with more filthy words. You rub the spot where you were jabbed particularly hard and wince at sudden pain. Eventually, you were able to release all the tension and succumb to the comfort of your not-so-soft bed.

A knock sounded from your door, and you restrain from yelling profanities. Boy, you really did _not_ like today. You stand up with more force than necessary, stomping childishly to the door. The door opens, and you oddly miss your old hinge door. That way, you could slam it. It would’ve been handy.

“Hey, (Y/N),” your _loving_ boyfriend Gideon grins, and your scowl deepens.

“What do you want, idiot,” you say as calmly as possible, which wasn’t much. He chuckles and lays his hands on your shoulder, gently steering you back to the bed. As the door hisses behind the both of you, you allow him, forgetting your irritation with the guy who practically dragged you to training.

“How are you feeling,” he concernedly asks. You were never this tired after working out. You simply let out a breath and crawl into the bed. Stubbornly, you face the wall and wait for what he does. A shuffling of feet is heard, and the sound of the TV disappears. The light in the room dims, and an audible click - probably the lock - makes its way to your ears. You hug the extra pillow closer to your chest and silently anticipate his next move.

The bed dips with his weight, and he grunts, making himself comfortable. Silence. Then, calloused fingers mark a burning trail on your arms, but no sound comes from you two. Up and down, up and down, and it stops. He shifts to his side and repeats his actions, this time on your side [if you’re ticklish, well you’re not anymore lol]. Up and down he goes again, and he stops at your hips. By now, all your attention is solely focused on the man behind you. He rubs a spot with his thumb where he knows you landed quite harshly.

You love it when he’s this gentle with you. It never fails to make that fluttery feeling rise once more. An arm makes its way under your side and casually pulls you partially on top of him, making you let out a small gasp. His incredibly distracting hand rests on your stomach as the other coaxes your face to him. You let out a giggle and resign, turning to face his chest. He cradles your body as one of your arms find its way across his abdomen.

“You really know how to cheer a gal up, don’t you,” you giggle out, breathing in his scent. You could never pinpoint exactly what he smelled like – Woodsy? Manly? Was that peppermint? – but it was nice. Comforting.

“Of course I do, it’s in my blood,” he says with a hint of sarcasm. It’s quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.” You snort.

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious! I’d rather you get a few bruises in training so that you don’t lose anything out there.”

“So this is for my own good?” You murmur out, your eyelids beginning to fall.

“It’s so I can be assured that you will be safe out there,” his grip tightens a fragment, and you notice. “I don’t want to lose you.” His whispered declaration leaves a pang in your heart, and you bury your face in his chest. It must have taken a great amount of effort to ignore his man pride.

“I’m a big girl, babe, I’ll be fine, you know.”

“I… I just… You’re the only one that keeps me sane. Grounded. Focused. I don’t… I can’t.” He doesn’t say anymore, but you hear the silent words. _I can’t lose you._ You don’t speak. His words leave a crater. He, who cared so much about so few, had lost more than what he bargained for. You sit up and straddle him, taking his hand and guiding it to your heart.

“As long as we’ve got each other, my heart’s yours to guard.” He smiles faintly and moves your clasped hands to his chest.

“And my heart belongs to you, love, only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah :) hopefully that wasn't too bad. If you couldnt tell, this is my first work on here so i have no idea how to work all this stuff. Feedback, whether its criticism, suggestions, or praise, is greatly appreciated. Requests and ideas would be great :) thanks for reading!


End file.
